


Braided Together

by Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Domestic Bubbline, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Happy girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend/pseuds/Your_Depressed_Writer_Friend
Summary: Bonnie is a simple woman. She's wanted to braid Marceline's hair again for years, Marceline hesitantly lets her.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Braided Together

**Author's Note:**

> In connection with my other Bubbline fics if you want to read it that way.
> 
> I found this amazing fan art of Marceline with what seemed like the braid Rapunzel has in tangled, with all the flowers. It was the main inspiration for this little fic.

There was something that Bonnie had wanted to try for years. To braid Marceline’s hair. The thing about Marceline was that she was always changing her hair, so Bubblegum usually had to wait for a time where Marceline left it long.

Thankfully for the princess, Marceline had let her hair grow out to an almost unnatural length. Whenever the vampire visited her, she would listen to how Marcy complained about how her hair would drag on the dirt and she’d have to float around almost constantly.

Bonnibel happily posed the idea to braid Marceline’s hair for her so it would be a bit more manageable. Marcy hesitated at first. It didn’t really fit her style but she figured it would be nice anyway so she agreed. Bonnie had left the kingdom that morning in search of some delicate flowers, returning to the castle about the same time Marceline had.

The princess greeted the girl with a smile as she sat on the bed, a basket of fresh flowers at her side. “Good morning, Marceline.”

“Morning Peebs,” Marceline responded, floating through the window, closing her parasol as she ended the room. The curtains were quickly drawn behind her. The queen set her parasol to the side as she joined Bubblegum on the bed, curiously eyeing the flowers. “What are those for?”

Princess Bubblegum followed her gaze to the flowers, her smiled brightened. “They’re for your hair.” This was met with a confused glance. “Don’t worry about it, I promise it’ll look nice.”

This earned her a shrug as Marcy turned her back. “Okay then, just don’t mess up my hair or anything, got it? Takes forever to grow this stuff out.”

Bonnie chuckled at that. “I’ll be very careful, Marcy, promise.” With that, Bonnie started her work. First, she found out how tangled the vamp’s hair actually was brushing through it.

“How long do you spend on your hair each day, Mar?” The question was soft, but Marceline grumbled at it.  
  
“Like, a few minutes? I don’t really care that much for looks, I guess?” Marceline explained with a shrug. “Only really work on it for performances.”

“Glob, Marcy, you have to take better care of it if you want it to grow right.” Bonnie scolded her, giving her a tap on the shoulder.

“Why would I do it when I have you? It’s nice when you do it.” Marceline teased, causing the princess to frown.

“I just might have you move in here so I can. If you will not take care of yourself, I might as well.” The words slipped out as Bonnie divided the hair into its different sections.

“Is this seriously how you’re asking me to move in with you?” Marceline asked with a snort, lazily grinning.

That caused Bonnibel to pause for a moment, face flushing a slight red color. “Yes.” She tried to be confident. She’d offered her home to Marceline before anyway. This was nothing new.

“I’ll think about it, princess,” Marceline answered with a sigh.

The princess said nothing after that. Before, Marceline would simply deny the offer, sometimes apologizing for it. It was a happy shock to the princess. In reality, she cared for everyone in the candy kingdom, but caring for Marceline was easy. She knew Marceline and knew how simple it was to please the demon girl. Bonnie would almost admit it was relaxing.

Bonnie put her focus back into the braid. She’d find the best flowers and weave them into the girl’s dark hair. Her full focus came into the project and soon she had finished the braid.

“All done.” She patted the girl’s back as Marceline stood up, walking over to one of Bubblegum’s full body mirrors.

Bubblegum watched as Marceline twisted her body to see the braid and twisted it a bit.

“It’s so pretty, Bonnie.” Marceline was still looking at the braid when she spoke, trying to get a good look at the fresh flowers. The vamp took a small turn, watching how the braid moved.  
  
Bonnibel chuckled and got up, walking over to her girlfriend. “You look beautiful, love.” She spoke as she wrapped her arms around Marceline’s torso, pulling her into a hug.  
  
Marcy looked in the mirror. She couldn’t see much of the braid anymore, but she was fine with that. It was replaced with the sight of her girlfriend peeking over her shoulder, lovingly smiling at her.

“I love you so much, Bonnie. Thank you.” Marceline twisted so she could steal a chaste kiss from Bubblegum. This caused giggles to erupt from the candy princess as she held her girlfriend’s face, returning the kiss.


End file.
